


A Secret-Keeper

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	A Secret-Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



Title: A Secret-Keeper  
Verse:Transformers: Animated  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Content:  
Pairings/Characters: Blurr/Shockwave  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt:-When I look at you, all the words in the universe are useless-  
Words: 615  
  
Blurr had always exceeded in keeping secrets. He was quiet about his own doubts about the Autobot cause. Quiet when he observed things that left him reeling and his sympathy teetering over to the other side.   
  
He was quiet when he observed Sentinel’s abuse of power. Silent as he watched the the big chinned mech abuse his underlings. And some part of him railed over this. It shouldn’t be this way. Bots should not cower before their superiors.   
  
He never said a word about Cliffjumper’s gambling addiction, or how the bot dipped into funds to feed it. The secretary had his servos in so many pots, none of them good.   
  
He was silent when he observed Perceptor in the shadier parts of the city. His experiments more, and more often requiring live bots. They rarely stayed that way, though. Even Blurr wasn’t sure where all of the bodies were bumped. He was just glad Perceptor never caught on to the fact that he KNEW, and more importantly that he was not one of them.   
  
And then there was Longarm. Squeaky clean Longarm. No bot would have hazard to guess his secret. He seemed far too loyal. Too boring. The truth was far from that.   
  
Just thinking about the head of the intelligence department left Blurr running hot, fans whirling out of control. He stepped up, watching the mech in question as he shut the door behind him. Longarm’s office was as it always had been. Neat. Organized. Just as the mech who owned it.   
  
“Sir, Could I have a word?” The words rushed out as they always did.   
  
Longarm did not even look up, “Of course, Agent Blurr. What can I help you with?”   
  
“It’s not how you can help me. It’s how I can help you. I know who you are,” he said in a rush, optics wide as he was suddenly pinned to the far wall. Shockwave’s massive claws holding him into place.   
  
“Why shouldn't I just kill you here and now?” the mech’s red eye stared hard at Blurr as if it could laser through his armour.   
  
“I want to help you.” Blurr managed to get out, letting himself go limp in the other bot’s claws. If anything the roar of his fans rose, and there was no mistaking the heat rolling off of his frame. I want you. It almost fell off of his glossa, but it was not something he was willing to give up yet.   
  
Shockwave blinked his large red eye once, twice, a third time. “You want to help me?”   
  
“More than anything,” Blurr said, his resolve unwavering.    
  
Shockwave’s optic narrowed, taking the spy in. He seemed sincere...  
  
But this was what he was trained for. Infiltration. He didn’t ask before one tentacle streaked out, latching on the Blurr’s chassis as he jacked into the blue mech.   
  
What he found there left him floored. The depth of Blurr’s feelings was gratifying. His loyalty to Shockwave beyond question. It left the frameshifter wondering why he had not realized sooner. He had always gravitated to the smaller frames, their lithe frames always felt perfect against his claws, and this one no less.   
  
To see himself through Blurr’s optics left him shivering and his whole frame shaking. He had never considered that one might return his regard.   
  
“I will do whatever you want.” Blurr added, pushing his field out until it mingled with Shockwave’s, sending the bought shivering all over again.   
  
Shockwave chuckled, “Anything?” His free servo slid across Blurr’s heated frame. “Oh, little bot. Do you even know what you are getting yourself into?”    
  
Blurr smiled, despite himself, “All kinds of trouble, I believe, but I think it’s worth it.”   
  
  



End file.
